Decision
by castlelover1.01
Summary: Jane and Maura investigate the murder of a family, but when one of the witness survives, things shift for them when they notice the witness has a keen eye for observing small details.
1. Teaser

The day, the horrible nightmare, the horrible moment, the worst day of her life, Laura Damon was just 15-years-old. Normally as an attractive girl, with her curly hair, her glasses bent and her normally clear blue eyes were covered with blood drops. She thought entirely over and over again in her mind, I'm going to die. I'm going to die and what next? Tied up to a chair making ligature marks all over her wrists. Please let it be over already.

The man approaches Laura, "No matter what you do, Laura…," he takes a sniff at her, grabs her hair. Laura grunts. He passes a knife right in her cheek cutting her and he observes as the blood starts flowing by. Laura reacts and jumps from the chair, falling on the floor.

He crouches down and looks at her still, "I know that you wanna try and get out of this… But the real truth is you're not gonna be successful, at all." He takes a dramatic pause and laughs like a villain. That deep laugh, that terrifying laugh that can be heard in a large hall with an echo. "Wanna know why? Because… I will be one step behind you. Always. Always!"

Laura thinks clearly, _I'm not gonna be able to get out of this alive am I? What am I supposed to do here? _She looks at her parents, Paul and Margaret, both gasping for their lives.

"Now guess what? Guess what Laura?! You're gonna watch everything I do to your precious little parents. You hear me?!."

"No! Please! Just let us go!," she says over and over again. The guy approaches her parents and stabs them. As the blood splashes on the walls, Laura screams. The screams are heard from a long distance. _This is seriously the worst nightmare that has ever happened to me. _

At Division One Café, Jane enters and sits down on a table. Angela approaches her and pours her some coffee.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Ma, it's 7:40 in the morning."

Maura walks in very comfortable wearing her gym clothes. "Good morning."

Jane responds back, "Morning," as she notices her clothes. "Why are you in _those _clothes?"

"Because… you promised me we were gonna go to the gym together."

Jane quickly remembers, "Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember I had something on my head. I just couldn't remember what exactly.

"Come on," as she tries to pull Jane out of the chair.

"I can't, Maura. I would have to go back to my house and change clothes."

Maura opens her bag immediately and says, "See I knew that you were gonna come up with an excuse so I packed some extra clothes," as she shows the extra pair of clothes. Jane looks at them, but her cell phone rings. She answers it quickly.

"Rizzoli," she waits for the response and, "I'll be right there." She hangs up. "We gotta go, Maura," as she stands up from the chair.

"Where you girls going?"

Jane walks away and with a very loud voice says, "We got a crime to solve, ma."

"Ok. See you later then."


	2. Act 1

At the front yard at The Damons' Family house, Frost and Frankie Jr. receive Jane. Maura proceeds to the house and is received by Korsak.

"Frankie, Frost, what do we got?"

Frankie responds quickly: "Neighbors called it in after hearing some screamings last night. A family. Parents are dead. One daughter."

"Daughter's dead as well?"

Frost replies to her, "No. She's over there with the paramedics," while pointing at Laura who's been treated by a paramedic.

"God, I hate it when that happens."

"Her name is Laura Damon. She's 15."

"Has anybody talked with her yet?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll meet you guys inside a minute. I'm gonna go talk with her." She walks to the ambulance.

Laura very quietly stares at the floor. She has some stitches in her eyebrow and cheek. She's wrapped up tight with a shock blanket. Jane looks at her and sits down next to her. She notices marks on Laura's wrist. In a low voice, "Hey, Laura, I'm Detective Rizzoli."

Laura looks up at Jane and then looks back down again," Hi, Detective."

"I know it's painful, but I need your help. Can you tell me a bit what happened?"

Laura takes her moment. She inhales, exhales, looks up at Jane and reacts—

"My parents and I were watching TV in the living room when this man came in…" she can put it together. Her voice starts to break. "He tortured us and then… he killed them."

Jane hugs Laura. "You're all right, Laura. You're safe."

Laura cries and grunts. It's her eyebrow.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, it's just my eyebrow."

"Did you managed to take a look at the killer?"

"No."

"Any type of clothing, tattoos, baseball cap, anything that you might've noticed?"

"No. He… had his face covered. But his… voice sounded familiar. He knew us. He called us by our names."

"That's good. Hey, we're gonna find out who did this. We're gonna find out who killed your parents," reassuring her. "Laura, I need to ask you something: do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"You're fifteen, right?"

Laura shakes her head saying yes.

"You don't have any grandparents, any other family members that you can stay with in the mean time?"

"No. My grandparents passed away 3 years ago."

"I'm so sorry." _What am I gonna do? What should I do? _ "You know what? You're gonna have to come with me to Boston PD, ok?"

"Ok. Am I under arrest?"

"No. You're not under arrest. Wait for me here, yeah?"

Jane stands up and walks to the house.

In the living room, Maura looks at the bodies very carefully while Frost, Korsak and Frankie Jr. look around the house. They see family photos on top of the wall and look at them.

The bodies of Paul and Margaret Damon are tied up on the floor with tapes on their mouth. Next to them, an empty chair where Laura was turned around.

All around the house, CSRU agents talk with each other as they take photos of the whole house, collecting evidence and dusting for prints.

"Do we have any I.D on the parents yet?," said Jane.

"Yeah, Paul and Margaret Damon," replies Frankie Jr. at her.

"Maura, what do you got?"

"There were tortured. I got some edgy wounds in both of the bodies. They were also stabbed, although I can't see the wounds very clear of what knife was used, but I'll tell you once I've examined the bodies back at the morgue."

"Ok. So all we know is that they were both stabbed and tortured."

"Stabbed multiple times," said Maura correcting Jane.

"How's the daughter holding up?," said Korsak to Jane.

"She's traumatized…"

"Did she told you anything?"

"She was watching TV with her parents when the killer came in."

"Oh my God. Poor girl. Just imagine watching your parents getting tortured and then killed right in front of you. Nobody wouldn't get that off their minds," said Maura. "Did you know that 7.8 million of adults suffer then from post-traumatic stress disorder?"

_And there we go. _"Killer was wearing a mask and most likely a sweater to cover himself up. She says his voice was familiar. He called them all by their names. Is there any prints of any signs of break-ins?"

"I already checked that out. No signs of break-ins," said Korsak.

"So you're telling me our killer got inside this house out of nowhere?"

"We'll find something out, Jane. Don't worry," said Frost.

Jane gives a "we need too" look at Frost, Korsak and Frankie.

Back at Division One Café, Laura sits down in a table along with Jane. Angela comes out of the front desk and approaches their table.

"Hey, where's Frankie? I've been calling him non-stop? I got a problem with the sink."

"Ma, he's working. He'll call you back. Don't worry."

Angela notices Laura. She looks at Jane. "Who's this young girl, Jane?"

"This is Laura Damon. She's the daughter from the case…"

Angela cuts her off saying loudly, "The case you're working on!"

"Yes," Jane says. She lowers her voice, "Lower your voice please."

"Sorry."

Jane looks at Laura. "Do you want anything to eat for breakfast?"

"No, I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Don't be shy. Whatever you eat… it's on me. Ma, can you hand me a menu?"

Angela walks back to the front counter, grabs a menu, walks back and hands it to Jane. Jane hands it to Laura. Laura looks at it very calm. She's in no hurry at all.

"Uh… an orange juice and some pancakes, please," she says to Angela.

"Coming right up," replies Angela. Jane and Angela walk back to the counter. "Hey, ma? Keep an eye on her, ok?"

"I will."

Jane leaves.

At Homicide Squad Room, Frost and Korsak are on their desks. Frankie Jr. walks in.

"Hey, where's Jane?," says Korsak realizing.

"Don't know," Frost says.

"Must be with Laura." Korsak looks at Frankie and asks him, "Hey, Frankie, you seen Jane?"

"Just passed right by her. She's downstairs at the café."

"See told ya," said Frost joking.

"What? You said you didn't know," said Korsak seriously.

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say," says Frost. He laughs.

"Did we found anything at the house? Like any cell phones or any home phones?"

"That's why I'm here. I found two cellphones back at the house."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see them."

Frankie hands the phones to Frost. He checks the calling history entries. 10 seconds later, he gets a hit. He reads—

"From Margaret, we have numerous phone calls to her daughter, Laura, and her husband, Paul, but there's another Boston area phone number here."

He clicks on the computer. Gets a name.

"Cell phone number has an owner: Patrick Kelly."

Korsak looks at the photo of the suspect, "He does look like a suspect to me."

"There's a lot of incoming calls from him as well," says Frost as he looks at the calling history.

Jane walks in.

"I bet Patrick knows the victims pretty well. Nice work, Frost."

"Nice work on what?," says Jane trying to catch up.

"Frankie found Margaret and Paul's cellphones and we got a hit."

"Who?"

"Patrick Kelly."

"Any home phones?"

"No. Looks like the victims only received calls from their own cellphones."

"Let's interrogate him already."

Jane, Korsak and Frost walk out of squad room.

At the Interrogation Room, Patrick Kelly, wears a grey suit. Frost and Korsak interrogate him as Jane stays inside the observating room.

"What am I doing here? What's this all about?," says Patrick Kelly.

Korsak takes a photo of Margaret Damon and sets it down on the table. "Do you know who she is?"

"No."

_He's obviously lying. No doubt. _

"No? I'm pretty sure you do."

"And why is that, officer?," he says leaning in on the table.

"Detective." said Frost.

"Because on her cell phone, your number was dialed quite a few times. And there was also incoming calls as well."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Jane on the other end thinks _oh come on, dude. Stop acting. _

"She's dead now. I can have you arrested for accessory to murder. Would you like that?," said Korsak.

Patrick reacts— "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Murder? She's— Margaret's dead?"

"So you do admit you knew Margaret Damon?," said Frost.

"Yeah. We took a couple of classes together back in college. We became very good friends. Even after we graduated."

"Did you knew she was married?," said Korsak.

"Yeah! She told me about it. She was very much in love with Paul."

"How well did you knew Paul?"

"Since college as well," said Paul. He gets all worried. "They have a daughter. Is Laura dead?"

"No. She's alive. We still don't understand why your phone number appeared on Margaret's phone records," said Frost.

"Look, we always called each other to talk and make jokes. Keep in contact, you know? She would invite me to her house whenever she planning to have a party," he looks to the side. "God, she always liked to party."

"Did something ever changed? Like, did you guys ever had a fight?," said Frost.

"No. None of that."

"Did you ever saw Paul and Margaret during their own parties?," said Korsak.

"No," he thinks for a moment. "Although… there was this one time. It was something stupid, though. I don't remember exactly what it was about, but… they would never end up killing each other or something like that. Can I go see Laura now? She is she?"

"She's safe," said Korsak.

"Is that all? Can I go?"

"How long has it been since you last saw Margaret?," asked Frost.

"A couple of days ago. I don't remember."

"You don't remember?," said Korsak.

"Look, I didn't killed Margaret. And I'm late. My lunch hour already ended. I'm gonna be late for work. Can I go or not?"

"Yeah, but don't go far."

Patrick leaves. Frost and Korsak walk to the observating room. Jane approaches them.

"Do you guys believe him?"

"I think he might be telling the truth. He seems eager to see Laura, do you think we should've told him?" asked Frost.

"Nah. Right now she's the only person who can help us on this case. And besides, she's traumatized."

"Frost, go and do a search on Patrick Kelly. See if he's in our system," said Korsak.

"Good call," said Jane.

Frost leaves. Korsak and Jane look at each other.

"What are you gonna do with Laura?," asked Korsak.

"Protect her. Make her fell safe."


	3. Act 2

Back at Division One Café, Angela keeps an on Laura from the front desk as she gives the orders to police officers.

Frankie Jr. walks in and notices Laura all alone. She closes her eyes, getting vivid flashbacks in her head from the house, to the killers voice echoing "NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO… I'LL BE ONE STEP BEHIND YOU. ALWAYS. ALWAYS!".

"Hey, how are you feeling?," says Frankie Jr.

Laura opens her eyes quickly. She looks at Frankie who smiles back at her. _I'm alive. I'm here and that was just a flashback. You can do this, Laura. Pull yourself together. _

Laura realizes who Frankie is. "Aren't you that officer who first arrived at the scene? Got me out?"

Frankie chuckles. _This girl has a good memory. _"Yeah, yeah. You got a good memory." _But how exactly did she do that. _"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm good. Already ate."

"I think I never introduced myself formally: I'm Officer Rizzoli. Frankie Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you, Officer Rizzoli."

"You can call me Frankie," he says in between laughs.

Laura puts another piece again. "Wait a minute! You're Detective Rizzoli's brother, yeah?"

"Yeah. Jane is my sister. How did you noticed? Besides our last names."

"You guys look alike," she looks back and points at Angela. "And she's your mom…?"

"Angela."

Angela notices Frankie and walks quickly towards them.

"Frankie! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all this time. What, you weren't planning on calling me back?"

"Sorry, ma. My phone ran out of battery. Besides I was working. What's the emergency?"

"There's a problem with the dishwasher. And I don't want to call your dad, so can you please stop by Jane's apartment and fix it?"

"Aren't you at Maura's house?"

"No. I've been staying at Jane's house for the past couple of days," she leaves.

Frankie laughs and continues talking with Laura. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. She did the exact same thing when I was with Jane here."

He chuckles. "That's our ma."

Jane walks in surprised as she watches Frankie talking with Laura. Both laughing together.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just hanging out with Laura."

"Well, leave. Because she's coming with me."

"Where am I going?," says Laura completely lost. Without the slightest idea what's going on.

"To the morgue. You're gonna meet a good friend of mine."

_I wonder who that is. _ Laura grunts. Her eyebrow again.

Frankie looks at Laura, "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just my eyebrow. It's been hurting really bad since this morning."

Jane grabs Laura's hand and pulls her out of the chair. "Come with me."

At the Medical Examiner's Officer, Autopsy Room, Maura works on Paul and Margaret's bodies on the table. Jane and Laura walk in. Maura doesn't notice.

"Jane, did you know that I didn't had too much sleep last night?," she says to Jane while writing something down on a board.

"Really? Then there must be something wrong with you, clearly," says Jane joking.

"Funny." Maura looks up and notice Laura.

"Maura, meet Laura Damon. The daughter…."

"—Of the case we're working on," she says finishing the sentence. "You should've…" She covers Paul and Margaret's bodies. "…Told me you were gonna come with company." She takes her gloves off and shakes hands with Laura. "Dr. Maura Isles. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hanging in there."

"I know that this—," she points at the bodies. "Should be really hard."

"I just really want you guys to catch whoever did this."

_She's a tough girl. _

"We're working very hard on that," says Maura reassuring her.

"What do you have for me? Have you taken a look at the wounds?," says Jane.

"Yes. Um…" she looks at Jane. _Should I do this with Laura here? _

"It's all right, Maura," says Jane. "Is it ok with you, Laura?"

Laura shakes her head saying yes. Maura walks back to the bodies and uncovers them. Jane and Laura join her.

"By the marks on their wrists, the killer used a—"

"—Rope. With two ties in the end," says Laura finishing the sentence as if it was a competition.

Jane and Maura look at her surprised. "How— how did you know that?"

"I paid closed attention to everything the killer did to me and my parents. Can the two ties in the end be some kind of signature mark?"

"Can be," said Jane.

"Stab wounds in the upper torso are consistent with using the same knife."

"Same knife on both of them?"

"He also used it on my cheek. Do you… um, know what type of knife is it?," said Laura.

"I don't know that yet. Is has a very weird pattern. It's not a very common one, I can assure you that."

"Then what are we looking for, Maura?!" said Jane.

Laura grunts and puts her hand on her eyebrow again.

"What?" said Jane.

"This…" Laura chuckles. "…pain is seriously starting to get on my nerves."

"Come here," said Maura.

Laura looks at Maura and approaches the table. She looks at Jane scared in a way.

"Detective Rizzoli…?"

"Please call me Jane. And it's all right. You can trust her."

Laura sits down. Maura touches Laura's eyebrow. "Does this hurt?"

"Ow,ow! What was that for?!" said Laura screaming. _Yes, it obviously hurts. What were you expecting? _

"Headaches? Light sensitivity? Blurry vision?"

"Yes," said Laura. _Oh good. Might wanna add blurry vision to the list, Dr. Isles. _

"Blurry vision," said Maura noticing Laura's reaction.

"Yes."

"Any light sensitivity?"

"A bit."

"You have a concussion. Do you remember hitting yourself hard on the head?"

Laura takes her moment and thinks—

"I did. Well, it was the killer's fault. Not mine."

"You need rest."

"She'll stay at my apartment."

"No, no, she can stay at my house."

Laura looks at both of them as they keep on arguing. It's funny though.

"No, she'll stay at mine, Maura."

"No, she'll stay at mine."

Laura clears her throat. Maura and Jane look at each other and stop fighting. Laura gets up and walks towards her mom's body, lying lifelessly.

"Laura, how old were your parents?"

"Mom was 40 and dad wad 42," she said. She notices something on the clothes on the side of a small table. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"What?," said Jane and Maura together at the same time. It looked like as if it was rehearsed.

"Wow. We have seriously got to stop doing that," said Jane.

_I'll say. _

Laura grabs some gloves and observes the clothes. "There's a few blood drops in my mom's clothes here. Is there any way _that _can lead you to something?"

Maura and Jane approach the table. "Yes."

Maura looks at the clothes and takes a sample of it.

"That's brilliant!," said Jane.

"Yeah," said Maura.

"I know I'm not a detective or anything, but is there any way I can help you guys on this case?," said Laura.

Maura pats Laura's shoulder and says, "I think you just did."

"I'll talk to you later, Maura," said Jane. She leaves with Laura.

Back at the Homicide Squad, Korsak stands next to the bulletin board full of photos from the crime scene, the only suspect till now, Patrick Kelly, Margaret and Paul's photo, and their cell phone records.

Frost sits back on his desk reading in his computer. Jane and Laura walk in.

"Hey, we found more evidence," said Korsak to Jane.

"We found the rope. Had DNA all over it. Belongs to a…. David Biennan, 38, lives in South Boston," said Frost.

"BPD bring him in yet?"

"Yeah, but he was a tough one. He didn't want to come," said Korsak.

"All right. Let's go."

Korsak notices Laura standing next to Jane. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to… I suppose your Laura Damon, am I right?"

"Yeah, it is. Laura, this is Sergeant Vince Korsak and Detective Barry Frost," said Jane to Laura introducing them.

"Hi," said Laura with a smile.

"Is she gonna stay here?," said Korsak.

"Yes, and you're gonna babysit her," said Jane joking.

"You're kidding?!," said Korsak. _Seriously, Jane? _

Jane laughs. "No. I need someone to give her a ride back to my apartment. She needs to rest. I was thinking maybe Frankie could do it or one of you guys."

"Frankie's not here," said Frost.

"Korsak, can you give her a ride home? That ok with you?," said Jane.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," said Korsak.

"Give me a call once you dropped her."

"Will do."

Korsak walks away. Laura follows him.

At Korsak's car, Laura sits on the passenger seat without saying a single word. She looks out the window and all the cars that pass right her side.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

Laura looks at him. "Do you think Detective Rizzoli is gonna find the one who did this to my parents?"

"She's one of the best," said Korsak.

Laura stays silent. _That helps me. Whoever did this to my parents deserves to be in jail. How can someone be so cruel torture, kill and feel so happy about it?_

"Hey, cheer up. I know that witnessing what you did can be hard…"

"…The image just… just stays there. It replays on and on."

"And it can stay there for a while or maybe forever, but…"

"I don't want it there. I just want the good images on my mind. When they were happy… making jokes… pranking each other… instead of them begging for their lives."

"Try and think about that. We can have memories that are painful from our past, but as the days pass by, and we continue living, it makes you the person you are now or you're about to become."

Laura takes it under consideration. She looks out the window again.

Back at the Medical Examiner's Officer, at Maura's office, Jane walks in with Frost.

Maura reads the results from the folder.

"Hey, what do you got for me?"

"I think… Laura might've helped us on something with the case."

"You got a hit?"

"The blood drops she found on her mom's clothes matches to…."

"Patrick Kelly," said Jane.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a gut feeling. Frost, did you checked him out on our system?"

"He's in our system alright. Has two priors: possession of narcotics and a DUI."

"We got two different suspects here."

"True, but we interrogated Patrick earlier. His story kinda checks out."

"We gotta interrogate him again and see whether he does remember when was the exact time he last saw The Damons. I'm starting to get the benefit of the doubt with him."

"What about David Biennan?"

"Keep him downstairs. Let's see what Patrick has to say about him."

Jane and Frost leave.

At the Interrogation Room, Jane sits down with Frost, both looking at Patrick Kelly.

"Do you remember now when was the exact time you last saw Margaret Damon?," said Jane.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, Patrick. I can say that you're now lying," said Jane.

"Earlier you said you saw her a few days ago," said Frost.

"So? I don't get what you're trying to say."

"Which one is it, because now your story doesn't add up. Few days ago or few weeks ago?," said Jane.

"Few days ago."

"Anything else you wanna add up to that?" said Jane.

"No."

Frost takes a photo of David Biennan out and sets it on the table.

"Again with the photos?"

"Do you know who he is?" said Frost.

"Nope."

"Earlier we might've believed you, but now… not really."

"His name is David Biennan. And we found his DNA all over the rope that was used on The Damons hands," said Jane as she approaches the table. " This is kinda the funny part now."

"What?"

"We found some blood drops in Margaret's clothes and we got a match."

"The same clothes that she was tortured and then killed with," said Frost.

"Detective Frost, would you kindly be enough to say to who does it match to?"

Frost opens the folder and sets the results down. "A Patrick Kelly."

"A Patrick Kelly. Ready to talk now?," said Jane.

"I want a lawyer."

"Good. We think you're gonna need one," said Frost.

Jane's phone rings. She answers it and waits. She hangs up. "We got another family, Frost."

"Damn," said Frost.

Jane and Frost stand up.


	4. Act 3

Jane and Frost arrive at The Hoffman's Family House front door surrounded by police officers from the department, the M.E's van, and a yellow tape. They greet the police officer and head inside the house.

The bodies of Sara, Michael and Miranda Hoffman are all close, tied up, with tapes on their mouths. The daughter, Miranda is tied up in a chair on the floor with no tape on her mouth. CSRU collects evidence and takes photos.

Jane looks around the house. _Same as Laura's house with her parents. _

Frankie brings them on the loop, "Sara and Michael Hoffman, and their 16-year-old daughter, Miranda."

"This time the daughter's not alive," said Jane worried.

"Yeah."

"How old are the parents?," asked Frost.

"I.D's on their wallets say Sara was 40 and Michael 43," answered Korsak.

"Matches the same M.O as Laura's parents. We might have a copycat here," said Jane.

"Looks like the stab wounds and wrist marks are the same as Paul and Margaret Damon's," said Maura.

"Found their cell phones over here," he grabs it and shows it to Korsak, Jane, Maura and Frankie. "Well, only 1. I'll run the phone records as soon as we get to BPD," said Frost.

"That's how I like it," said Jane cheering up a bit.

Korsak on the other side notices blood drops on the floor. "We got some blood drops over here." Maura opens her kit and searches for a swab, takes it and hands it to Korsak. He takes a sample of it and hands it right back to her. She puts it in a bag.

"I'll tell DNA to run this ASAP."

"Good," said Jane.

"What if the torture wounds are not the same?," asked Maura.

"Let's not think that, ok?," said Jane.

Patrick Kelly looks from the outside of Jane's apartment the lights of the window turned on. _Don't worry, Laura. I'll kill you now. You have no chance of escaping this. _

Inside the apartment, Laura lies down in the living room watching TV.

At the Medical Examiner's Office, Autopsy Room, Jane anxiously walks around non-stop back and forth from one side to the other. Maura writes down on the board.

"Where's Laura?," asked Maura off her look.

"Resting back at my place like you told her to."

"You know you should've kept an eye on her."

"You said she needed to rest, well, she's resting now."

"I'm just telling you, jeez, calm down."

"Whoa, whoa. Did you just said "jeez?" Do you feel well, Maura?"

"I feel… fine."

Jane laughs. Frost and Korsak walk in. Maura continues writing on her board.

"What's up?," said Jane.

"We interrogated David Biennan just like you told us to and he says that he just sold the rope only to Patrick Kelly. Nothing else," said Korsak.

"Really? Where's Patrick Kelly now?," asked Jane.

"He just paid his bail 2 hours ago," said Frost.

_Oh oh. This is not good. _

"There's something else," said Korsak.

"The phone records. All the phone call history was deleted from The Hoffman's phone, but luckily I managed to get the phone company to send me a copy of the records. Get this: I found the exact same number of Patrick in it," said Frost as Jane looked at the papers.

"He's out guy. He's the murderer to these two families?," asked Jane with a little doubt.

"Looks like it," said Frost.

"Bring him in again."

"Already on it," said Korsak.

Maura jumps in, "This is weird."

"What?," said Korsak.

"The wounds on Sara and Michael look similar to the ones from The Damons, but they are not," said Maura.

"Like I said before, we got a copycat."

"Exactly."

"Can we match these wounds— The Hoffmans to The Damons?", asked Jane.

Maura walks over to the computer. She presses a key from the keyboard and presents photos of the wounds from the five members on screen.

"See here?," she says pointing.

"Looks exactly the same," says Korsak.

"But the wounds seem like it was done by a different type of hand," said Frost.

"Exactly. It seems like whoever killed The Damons' is right handed," said Maura.

"And whoever killed The Hoffmans' is left-handed," added Jane.

"Means we got two different killers here," said Korsak.

"Maura, do you have the DNA results on the blood drops from The Hoffman's house?," said Jane anxiously.

"Not yet. Calm down," said Maura.

"Where's David?," asked Jane.

"Downstairs," said Frost.

"Go talk with him," said Jane.

Frost and Korsak leave.

Frost and Korsak sit down in the interrogation room with David Biennan.

"We meet again, David," said Frost.

"Ugh. What now?"

Korsak puts the photos of The Hoffman's on the table.

"This is Sarah, Michael and Miranda Hoffman. You know them?"

"No."

"You're left handed, right?," said Frost.

"Yeah, and so are a lot of people around the world. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We got you," said Korsak.

Back at the Observating Room, Jane looks at Korsak and Frost as the interrogation continues. Maura walks in with the results on her hand.

"Jane, DNA results on the blood drops found at the scene match to David Biennan," said Maura.

"Frost, Korsak, you heard that?," said Jane through their ear piece.

Back at the interrogation room, Frost reacts—

"You can stop lying and tell us the truth, David."

"I told you earlier, I work at a hardware company. This guy came in said he needed some rope. That's it."

"Oh, you did more than that," added Korsak.

"You killed The Hoffmans. You're under arrest, "said Frost.

David Biennan stands up from his chair. "Ok, ok, ok! You got me! He paid me cash! The guy paid me cash!"

"For what?", said Frost.

He takes a seat again. "To kill The Hoffmans. The phone rang and he noticed I was left handed so he told me he had a job for me and whether I was interested or not. After that, we talked through the phone, met at a location, and he gave me all the orders."

"Why? Why does he have a thing for killing these families?," asked Frost.

"I don't know! I don't ask questions like that."

"We found blood drops on the floor that belongs to you. What happened?," asked Korsak.

"The guy punched me. I bled a little on the floor."

"Where's the knife?," asked Frost.

"The hell I know where that is, man!"

"Where the knife?!," asked Frost again without any hesitation.

"I don't know!"

"You're under arrest for the murder of The Hoffman's. Stand up," said Korsak as he took his handcuffs out.

"Guys, we need that knife," said Jane through Korsak and Frost's ear piece.


	5. Act 4

It's nighttime at the Homicide Squad Room, Korsak, Frost and Jane are each in their desks briefing Lieutenant Cavanagh about the case so far.

"We got David Biennan for the murder of The Hoffman' family. Have we found the knife yet?," Cavanagh asked.

"No. We're working on it," said Jane.

"What's the status on The Damons?"

"Patrick Kelly's blood was found at the scene. Earlier David mentioned he was punched so we now know why Patrick's blood was found on Margaret Damon's clothes. He also killed The Damons and also was behind to give the orders to David to kill The Hoffmans," said Frost.

"Rope was used to tie both of the families to chairs. All of them had DNA all over it matching to David as well," added Korsak.

"Patrick's also linked with his phone number on Margaret Damon and The Hoffman's family," said Jane.

"So he's our killer. What's the motive of him killing both families?," asked Cavanagh.

"We don't know that yet, sir. We're still trying to figure that out," said Jane.

"Where's Patrick at the moment?" said Cavanagh.

"BPD said they were picking him up," said Frost.

Lieutenant Cavanagh stares at the crime scene photos on the bulletin board. "You said there was no evidence of break-ins at The Damons' house,right?"

"Yes, sir," said Jane.

He points at the photo, "There's something here, Rizzoli."

He points at the photo of a window handle broken in one of the rooms. Korsak, Jane, Frost walk over to him and look at it.

"Look at photo. Now look at the window," said Cavanagh.

They all look at the photo carefully.

"He broke the…," said Jane.

"How could've we missed that?" said Korsak.

"It leaves a mark. Like the one seen in the photo. It's done with a special machine. Like the ones you use when you cut a glass window without making any noise? That type," said Cavanagh.

Frost's phone rings. He answers it quickly.

"Frost," he waits for a response. "Ok, thank you," he hangs up. "Hey, guys, BPD didn't found Patrick at his house."

"I'm not liking this at all," said Jane.

"We need to find the knife, Patrick and figure out what was the motive behind both killings of these families," said Cavanagh.

"Maybe he has the knife hidden in his own house," said Jane.

Jane stands up and leaves. Korsak and Frost follow her.

At Patrick Kelly's apartment, signs of an abandoned apartment. Jane, Korsak, Frost and Lieutenant Cavanagh get out of their cars and move quickly and quietly and walk to the front door. Frost busts down the front door and they enter with guns on hands.

BPD police officers, Jane, Korsak, Frost, Lieutenant Cavanagh all search the whole apartment inside out. Jane sense something is wrong. There's a strange vibe.

Frost takes some footsteps and Jane quickly notices a FISH LINE JUST IN TIME!

"Frost, don't move! Don't move one more step," said Jane.

"Fish line?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody back! Back!," said Cavanagh. He takes his cell phone out and dials.

"Goddamn son of a bitch knew we were coming," said Korsak.

"He had it all planned out as well," said Jane.

"Pretty clever," said Frost as he stands still.

"Bomb squad is on it's way," said Cavanagh.

At Jane's apartment in the living room, Laura is completely asleep on the couch with the TV on. Laura wakes up after hearing some noises. BOOM!

THE FRONT DOOR IS KICKED IN! PATRICK KELLY IS IN!

Laura runs towards the phone to call for help, but gets knocked down before she can even reach it.

Back at Patrick Kelly's Apartment, Korsak finds a photo album lying in a corner of the table. He grabs it, opens it, finding photos of Patrick posing with Margaret and Paul in their college graduation robes, in a bar, then he finds multiple photos of Laura. Very obsessive, compulsive type.

"Jane," says Korsak. He hands the photo album to Jane. She looks at it surprised.

"Shit. Laura!," she runs out of the apartment quickly.

Back at Jane's apartment, Laura struggles to get out of Patrick's body. She tries to kick him but before she can even do anything, he punches her STRAIGHT IN THE FACE! LIGHTS OUT.


	6. Act 5

At Jane's house, Patrick observes an unconscious Laura. He SLAPS her. She wakes up and tries to get out, but she notices she's tied up in the bed. Patrick approaches her, sits down in another chair facing her.

"Good you're awake. My apologies for knocking you down," with a dark chuckle. "I just had to otherwise you would be screaming."

Laura mumbles the words with the tape in her mouth. Patrick takes his knife out and points it at her. She does everything possible trying to break free from the bed.

_I got to get the hell out of here. I have no chance. This guy will definitely kill me this time. _

"Ah ah ah…." said Patrick. He approaches her and cuts her again the same cheek. Laura groans. Blood starts flowing by again. "They told me you were ok. I just needed to hear that you know,… make sure. It was like listening to the best news ever," he takes his dramatic pause. "I"m pretty sure you talked… and all."

Laura takes deep breaths. _Oh how much I would like to kill you Patrick. You have caused me so much pain that you don't have the slightest idea. _

"I'm gonna take the tape off, but if you scream, I'll kill you. I swear. Got it?"

Laura stares at him. Patrick takes the tape off her lips fast. She groans.

"It was you! How could you?! We trusted you! We trusted you you freaking bastard! Why did you killed them?! Why?! Why did you had to kill them?!," said Laura. _He has the same clothes that he had when he killed them. _

"How did you found me?"

"It's funny what you can once someone trusts you, right?," he gives her a devilish smirk. "I'm pretty sure you must be asking yourself what am I doing here. But come on, Laura. We've gone over this already. Oh, answering your question. Well, simple. I followed that old fat detective from the police department all the way up till here. Easy as peaches, yeah?"

Laura takes off the bed frame and makes a run out of the room. Patrick looks at her all surprised and laughs.

"How can a skinny girl like you do that?"

Patrick cuts Laura with his knife on her arm. Laura makes a run to the door, but Patrick throws all his weight at her, both falling down the floor. As she groans, she kicks him and gets up, but falls again to the floor but this time hitting herself in the head. She takes her time and hits him with the bed frame attached to her hand. Patrick lands on the floor. He gets up and knocks her down again. Grunting and a bit dizzy, Laura stays on the floor, but crawls away from him. Patrick stops her, gets on top of her and grabs her hands, he tries to choke her.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?"

Laura hits him again with the bed post and he falls to the side. She gets back up again and tries to find the knife. She grabs it. He knocks her down again, but Laura holds tight to the knife on her hands. She uses the bed post as a shield, approaches him and STABS HIM! She looks at him deep in the eyes and stabs him once again. EVERY TIME HARDER AND HARDER.

"This is for my parents!"

She continues stabbing him as the blood starts flowing by her and jumping on her face and clothes. She gets up quickly, takes a few steps back and falls down on her knees. Trembling and in shock, Laura looks at the knife and her hands covered in blood.

Korsak and Frost BURST IN!

"Boston PD! Hands in the air," they both say together.

Laura screams, dropping the knife to the floor. Jane runs toward her and tries to get her up. At first, she resists but then she gets up.

"Hey, hey, I know…," says Jane to Laura.

"I— I… It was self-defense! I swear! He was…," says Laura crying. Jane gives her a hug.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone in here. It's all right. It's all right. It's over now… for good."

Laura trembles. Jane gives her her own blazer. Maura walks in, crouches down to grabs the knife and looks at it.

"Is that a match? Is the knife a match to our dead victims?," asked Jane.

"It's a positive match. The knife has the same weird edges that created the same wounds found on both of our family victims. I was reading about this knife: It's hand-made, designed just how he wanted it to be."

"We got the son of a bitch," said Korsak.

"The hell we did!," said Jane smiling back at him.

"We'll never know what was the true motive behind the killings," said Frost.

"But he'll never be able to kill any more families. That's the important thing," said Jane.

Jane puts her arm on Laura's shoulder and walks out.

Laura, Maura and Jane walk in at Maura's house. They all sit down in the living room couch. Angela cleans up the kitchen.

"Hey, ma, can you hand Maura the first aid kit?," asks Jane.

"Jane?," said Maura.

"What?", said Jane.

"Why are we here? Laura should be checked out at the hospital," said Maura.

Jane looks at Laura and says, "Tell her, Maura, I don't want to go to the hospital."

Laura smiles and looks at Maura and tells her, "Maura, I don't want to go to the hospital. Please be so kind and check me out instead."

Jane laughs. Maura looks at Jane and Maura serious for a moment. Angela walks in and hands Maura the first aid kit. Maura considers, grabs it, opens it and starts going through it to tend Laura's wounds.

Jane walks back to the kitchen with Angela.

"Hey, Jane, I'm sorry about your bed frame!," said Laura.

"That's not important right now," said Jane.

"I— I never thought he would ever be capable of doing something like he did to me and my parents," said Laura.

"I told you that I would find him no matter what."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do with her?," asked Angela to Jane in a low voice.

"Well, she's got nowhere to go. No family. Nothing. I was thinking maybe we can stay with her. Don't know who she's gonna choose to stay with, whether it's me or Maura."

"I'm pretty sure she's not gonna choose one over the other, Jane."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause just look at her! She likes you guys! Both!," said Angela.

Jane and Angela looks at Maura stitching Laura up. Laura moves her head as she grunts in pain.

"Hold still," said Maura.

"I am! What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Well, it doesn't look like it."

"I'm sorry that my head doesn't stay still but neither one of us are liking this."

Jane tells Angela, "Guess your right," in between laughs.

"She just needs people now that will take care of her, give her support, make her feel at home, you know."

Maura finishes stitching Laura up. She starts working on her arm now.

"I was going to ask you something, if I may."

"You wanna know how I saw those blood drops on my mother's clothes?"

Maura looks at Laura surprised. _How? _"How did you do it?"

"I have a keen eye for details and memorizing and never letting go of that one detail no matter what."

"Kinda like Sherlock Holmes?"

"You can say that," says Laura in between laughs.

"Hey, Jane! I think we might have a prodigy here!," yelled Maura.

Jane walks over to the couch and sits down. Angela grabs a cup of tea and hands it to Laura.

"I hope you like tea."

"I do! Thank you," said Laura as she took a sip.

"You don't drink coffee, right?" asked Maura as she finished stitching up Laura's arm.

"Some times."

"80% of adults depend on caffeine. So I think you shouldn't drink it yet. Stick to tea, it's much more healthier."

Angela sits down on the other couch. Laura is about to lie down when she notices Jane next to her. "You can lie don in my lap."

"You sure?" asked Laura.

"Yeah."

Laura considers and lies down on Jane's lap.

"Wait. Does this means that you're like this guy that was created by Doyle. What's his name again?"

"The great and mastermind Sherlock Holmes."

"Right. That a yes or a no?," asked Jane.

"In a way, yes. Except… I'm not a guy. I'm a girl."

They all laugh together.

THE END


End file.
